


Flavors

by Wavvy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, And that's really saying something, Assfucking, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Elf, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Futa, Futa on Male, Futa on Male Anal, Futanari, Futanari Oral Sex, Futanari blowjob, Gentle Dom, I swear to gosh this is the most shamelessly horny thing I have ever written, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Malesub, Mind Control, Modern Fantasy, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV sub, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Tight Pants, bet, blowjob, buttfucking, choker, cum on face, semen - Freeform, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavvy/pseuds/Wavvy
Summary: Gabriel the Elf and Scarlett the Succubus have always been a bit of an odd couple. They love each other to pieces, but when it comes to sex, their tastes are quite different. After losing a bet, Gabriel becomes Scarlett's pet for the weekend, and Scarlett finally gets to taste what she's been so desperately craving.
Kudos: 43





	Flavors

“That’s quite the antique book, are you sure you’ll be able to find it before I do?”

“What are you talking about?” I asked incredulously, throwing my arms in the air. “Of course I’ll be able to get the book. I know people, I can make things happen. I almost have the full set, I’m going to complete it, no matter what.”

“I mean, the set will still be complete when I find it before you,” Scarlett replied with a knowing grin, brushing a strand of inky black hair out of her face. Suddenly, she blinked, and got a daring look in her eyes. “Care for a wager?”

“Sure,” I said, standing as tall and confident as I could. Of course, she still had to tilt her head downwards to keep eye contact. “If I win, you can use some of the recipes in the book to make me a nice, three-course, traditional elven meal.”

The proposition made Scarlett laugh, but there was an element of aggression to her humor. When she was done, she leaned forward and spoke in a playful voice that disguised a very competitive tone. “Very well, if I win. You’re mine for a weekend.”

My face fell, and I gulped, the confidence instantly leaving my body. “You...you mean...?”

“ _Mine_ ,” she repeated, “I get to use my magic on you and everything.”

I really should have known better than to make bets like this with Scarlett. Succubi _lived_ on sex, literally. No matter what the situation, it was always in her best interests to be absorbing sexual energy from me, and to do whatever it took to get me agreeing to supply more.

Normally, I could be _very_ accommodating, and this exchange worked out quite nicely. But, alas, she was a succubus and I was an elf, and succubi and elves have very different ideas about what sex is supposed to be like. We were in perfect harmony when she only asked for the basics, but we always found ourselves at odds when she started craving...she called them ‘different flavors.’

“Listen, Gabey, baby,” She’d said during a picnic date one sunny afternoon, when I’d questioned her about this, “We call it ‘vanilla sex’ for a reason. It’s sweet, sure, but it’s plain, standard, basic. Of course it tastes fine every once in a while and hits the spot when you’re craving it, but could you really spend the rest of your life on vanilla ice cream?”

“Uh...I don’t think succubi came up with the term ‘vanilla sex,’” I objected, partly distracted by the way her plump, sweaty breasts struggled against her sundress that was a few sizes too small.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, flicking her tail around the way she did when I’d said something annoying. “You’re missing the point. Vanilla sex is sweet, but every so often, I want a little more… _flavor_ ,” She wiggled her eyes suggestively at the last word, as if the innuendo wasn’t painfully obvious on its own.

Normally, I would’ve rolled my eyes back at how unsubtle she was being, but something about the hungry way she’d looked at me then made me feel strangely intimidated. Suddenly blushing, I turned to look down at my legs. “...N-no...I don’t know...what you mean…” I blatantly lied, “...We...we don’t need to keep talking about this…”

But of course, she insisted. Gracefully creeping forward, she turned around and flopped down onto me, resting her head on my crossed legs and forcing herself directly into my line of sight.

“Gabriel...you know I love you…” She cooed, planting one of her hands on my chest and tracing my muscles through my thin shirt, “But you’re _such_ an elf. I understand that sex for you is this romantic, endlessly passionate consummation of love, and that’s beautiful. I respect it, I really do,” She wrapped both arms around my shoulders and pulled herself up until she was awkwardly at eye-level with me. My eyes widened, and I was sure I looked like a deer in the headlights.

She shifted her body so that she was straddling me, and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. “But sometimes, I need some strawberry syrup on my sundae...you know what I mean?”

I really thought I’d known what she meant at the time. But it wasn’t until she goaded me into letting her use her magic on me, giving her complete control and unlimited access to my...er...ahem... _anatomy_ that I truly learned about these... _flavors._

My ponderings were interrupted by a sharp pain to my buttocks.

I squeaked with pain, and reflexively grabbed my cheeks, blinking and looking around confusedly. I was in...the living room, staring out of one of the windows to the foggy city in the distance. Confusion overwhelmed me for a moment. How had I gotten here? Hadn’t I just been in the kitchen?

Before I could vocalize any of these questions, I felt the familiar comfort of Scarlett’s arms wrapping themselves around my body, and adventurously exploring it. She nestled her head on my shoulder and spoke in a gentle, but husky voice. “So...are you liking your new outfit?” She asked playfully, “I like it on you.”

As she spoke, I looked down at myself and made a noise of confusion at what I saw.

I was dressed in a very scanty outfit, consisting of a form-fitting pair of pink yoga pants, white fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows, and an equally tight pink crop top, that did an admittedly good job of showing off my toned midriff. Moving my hands to my neck and face, I discovered I was also wearing a jewel-encrusted choker, and a silk veil-mask.

I’d never worn anything like this before. I couldn’t take my eyes off of my body. Seeing myself dressed up in this cute, I initially couldn’t decide what to feel. But after a few seconds of staring down at it, I began to feel a strange warmth in my chest.

“I...I love it!” I beamed, making a wide smile before shifting to a more confused expression, “By the way...what...what time is it? I think I blanked out for a moment...again.”

Scarlett giggled gleefully at my remark, “It’s about eleven thirty. I gave you a kiss after breakfast, and you definitely zoned out. You’re such a cutie when you do that! At first, you did a little dance and sang me a cute little song but eventually, you got tired of that and just started smiling like an idiot and staring at things! You were so agreeable to everything, so I thought it was the perfect time to play dress-up again!”

“Eleven thirty?” I repeated, slightly in awe. That was more than two hours I’d completely blanked out. In any other circumstance, that would have scared me, but now, I couldn’t help but find it to be incredibly erotic. “What...what are you even doing to me? I’ve never experienced anything like this. It’s…” Unable to think of a word suitable to finish the sentence, I elected to giggle instead.

Scarlett wasn’t as giggly as me, but I could tell she was just as amused. Protectively, she pulled me closer to her snuggled up against me, rubbing her entire body against the thin, stretchy fabric of my new outfit. From this rubbing, it wasn’t difficult to tell that she was naked, as usual. She hadn’t worn much since we’d begun this little arrangement. I could feel her supple breasts rub against my back, and...something else rub against the thin fabric of my buttocks. My heart started to pound in my chest, and I felt my cock start to stir against the yoga pants. Of course I wasn’t wearing any underwear, succubi basically had no concept of undergarments, so I could feel every brush her hand made against my crotch.

Continuing to grow more and more daring with her hands, Scarlett turned her head and gave my neck a little kiss. I could tell she was using some succubus magic on me, because my body temperature tangibly rose as her lips connected with my flesh, and my mind started to swirl. I could feel her slip some new thoughts and ideas into it, but I couldn’t tell what they were. I squirmed around more in her arms, and let out a high-pitched moan.

“There we go Gabey, all set,” she whispered into my ear, continuing to fondle my body. Teasingly, her hands retreated away from my cock and moved to twist my nipples. “You were such a good boy for me, making breakfast, and your reward for that was a little kiss, and some time to dance! Now, it’s time for baby to get back to work, and earn his next reward…”

I moaned even louder and squirmed like I was in pain. My rock-hard cock strained against the fabric of my pants. I’d only been ‘awake’ for a few seconds, but I was already dreadfully aroused. I’d probably been very, very horny while in my last trance, but I could never figure out how to relieve myself in that state.

“What...do I need to do?” I gasped. Just spitting out that tiny sentence required an inhuman amount of concentration with how horny I was.

Scarlett paused for a moment, letting the tension in the room build, before finally commanding me. “You already know, turn around, and you’ll find out.”

She released her iron grip on my body and allowed me to do so.

She looked absolutely gorgeous, as usual. She was a full head taller than me, and stood confidently, showing off her rounded body. With the light shining through the windows onto her brown-tinged grey skin and coffee colored hair, she was like a ghost in the flesh. Two tiny horns protruded from her forehead, pointing away from each other. Her spiked tail swished idly behind her, and her bright ruby-colored eyes were focused intently on me. My eyes quickly darted to her round breasts, but as they drifted lower, across her toned stomach and down to her crotch, they discovered a pleasant surprise waiting for them.

“Y-your...c-cock…” I gulped, unable to take my eyes off of it. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. Once again, I was at a total loss for words. Just looking at it made me want to weep with joy. “Since when did you have...a...a...oh my…”

I was practically drooling as I fell to my knees, completely transfixed by the sight of it. Instinctively, I took it in my hands and started to rub it. Before I knew it, my mind was focused on a single thought, looping over and over again through my otherwise empty head.

Scarlett hummed in appreciation, and gave me an encouraging pat on the head. “I’ve told you before that I have some mild shapeshifting abilities. I’ve just never mentioned exactly what I can do with them.”

“Would you like me to suck it?” I asked, never tearing my eyes away from it. I’d been far too focused on its beauty to glean any meaning from her words. “I think I’d like to put it in my mouth...if that’s okay with you...Please?”

Scarlett chuckled, and spoke with a very steady tone, but I could tell from the way her cock was hardening in my hands that she was just as aroused as I was. “That’s so nice of you to ask, Gabey,” She cooed, running her hands through my hair like I was a kitten, “It would be very kind of you to pleasure me with those little lips of yours.”

I didn’t need to be told twice. Without hesitation, I moved the silk mask away from my mouth, and gently slid the cock into my puckered lips.

I immediately moaned with pleasure. Her cock was _perfect_. The taste of the soft flesh in my mouth was heavenly. Better than the most delicious delicacies served at family reunions. My sucking started off slow at first, but I gradually became more and more eager, bobbing my head back and forth. I could tell that my enthusiasm was appreciated, as I was soon audience to Scarlett’s moans, and I could feel her thrusting until her cock hit the back of my throat.

I’d never thought of myself as the cocksucking type, but in that moment, I couldn’t possibly conceive of a purer form of pleasure. Sucking cocks was amazing! I could have spent the rest of eternity then and there, drifting in ecstasy with her perfect cock in my mouth. Was this Scarlett’s magic twisting my perceptions, or was this me spontaneously discovering a new calling in life?

To my immense satisfaction, Scarlett’s moans began to increase in volume, and her grip in my hair became tighter. I continued to bob my head up and down on her lovely tasting member until finally, I felt her begin to twitch between my lips.

Moaning louder and louder, she abruptly pulled it out of my mouth, and gave herself the last few strokes she needed to finish. With a thrust of her hips, she painted my face with globs of semen.

I smiled widely as she did so, closing my eyes and letting the fruits of my efforts rain down on me. I was so happy I could cry.

Eventually, the fanfare was over, and Scarlett dropped to her knees, bracing herself against my shoulder to lean on me. Her chest hypnotically rose and fell with her breath, mesmerizing me.

She was silent for a few minutes, which pleased me greatly because I knew I’d done a good job at sucking her off.

When she’d finally caught her breath, she looked up at me with a loving grin. “That’s...you did such a great job, honey! I’m so proud of you! I didn’t think you’d take to cocksucking that quickly!”

I beamed with pride, and used my finger to scoop a glob of semen off of my face and stick it into my mouth. “Th-thank you!” I breathed, absolutely over the moon.

Chuckling to herself, Scarlett grabbed both of my shoulders firmly and leaned in. “Now that you’ve been so lovely for me, I think it’s time for another reward.”

With that, she wiped some semen off of my forehead, and gave me a kiss. The last thing I was aware of before my mind went blank was a sense of overwhelming happiness.

This time, my mind didn’t return suddenly with a sharp pain, but rather gradually, with a dull ache.

I was laying face down on the floor, my hands were tied behind my back, and there was something in my ass. Something big.

“Oh...oh _fuck_ ,” Scarlett moaned as she thrust in and out of me at a rapid pace. “I think it’s going to be a fun weekend…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it! As usual, any and all feedback on this would be greatly appreciated. Please, if you have any thoughts on this story, positive or negative, don't hesitate to share them. I know this most recent batch of stories has been a little lighter than what I usually post, but I promise I have something with more meat on its bones on the way. I can't promise a specific date, but it's coming. Just be patient. :)


End file.
